


What a Web We Weave

by RavensOracle1988



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male/Male, Pre-Slash, Slash, female/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensOracle1988/pseuds/RavensOracle1988
Summary: What happened between Peeta and Gale? What will happen to Gale and Katiness's relationship? The summer has changed all the characters this year. Peeta heads to Europe, Gale and Katiness spend the summer together, Clove and Glimmer deal with Clove's obsession with knives, and Cato is transferring from his high school to Panem High. Let's see where this adventure takes them.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**_This is my first Hunger Games fan fiction. This is Slash so if you don't like that please just move on. This is an AU story set in high school at Panem high. I hope you enjoy this story. Couples will include m/m; f/f and m/f. Main couples will be Gale/Katniss , Clove/Glimmer, Cato/Katiness, and Gale/Peeta. Maybe some other couples. I hope you like it read and enjoy._ **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all._ **

Peeta walks through the hallways of the school waving at some of his friends, he has not since the end of last year or the beginning of summer. He stops in front of his locker as Katniss comes running up practically tackling him to the ground.

"Hi, Katniss." Peeta laughs. "I told you I'd be back for the first day of school."

"I know but the summer sucked without my best friend to get in trouble with." Katniss smiles. "How was Europe anyway? You must have been really excited and happy to spend the summer cooking with some of the greatest chefs and bakers of our time!"

"It was amazing. Some of them said that I have a lot of promise and Talent. Even made the news in Paris, France." He picks some lint off of his open black button up shirt with a gray tank top underneath and his black jeans along with his black boots.

"You haven't changed at least. Gale and I were worried you would come back different." She says wearing her leather jacket and blue top with the mocking jay band symbol on it and her black jeans. "Speaking of are you two ever going to talk about what happened three months before you left? We're all friends here but I'm not mad at you two for sleeping with each other even if Gale and I are dating. I can trust you two."

"That's up to him." I slam the locker shut after I gather my first three classes books, notebooks and binders putting them into my bag. I sling the bag over my shoulder. "He's freaked out and hasn't talked to me much since. You two are my best friends but this is ridiculous. It really is."

Gale walks up as Katniss sighs and he slips his arm around her.

"Hey, everything ok?" Gale asks after he kisses Katniss on the cheek. "It seems tense."

"Yeah, everything is fine." Peeta sighs not wanting to start anything. "Look I've got to get to class. I'll talk to you two later."

"What did I say?" Gale asks as Peeta hightails it away from them.

"Damn it, Gale," Katniss hisses at him. "It's what you didn't say."

"What do you mean?" Gale looks down at his Silver top with Panem's high school logo on it and black pants with his silver and black shoes.

"Three months before school ended last year? Can't you see it is killing him? He thinks you hate him. Gale, What are you going to do to fix this. We may be girlfriend and boyfriend but you have changed since you fucked him at the party. It doesn't bother me because I know you wouldn't leave me nor would he steal you away from me. What bothers me is how you are handling it."

"What do you want me to say? I felt guilty and I thought it would be easier to distant myself from him and let it blow over. I thought we both would be over it by now."

"He's not and neither are you."

"How do you think I'm not? "

"You're not because you didn't touch me after that…..If you like him seriously, I'm ok with that but I can't live like this if you are going to lie to me."

"I...I don't like him like that why would you think that."

"If you're going to lie to yourself fine but I think it's best  _we_ break up mutually until you decide what you want," Katniss says looking him straight in the eye. "I know you don't want me, I just wish you'd talk to me and Bakerboy like you did once." She smiles using the name Gale nicknamed him with.

"You want to break up?" Gale asks surprised.

"Yeah, We're still friends but we can't date like this. Not when you're confused and we're both not happy."

Gale nods in agreement.

"I'll see you later then," Katniss says.

"Bye Catnip," Gale says as they part ways.

_In art class with Peeta_

Clove walks over dramatically as she always does in her tight tank top and short skirt.

"Good Morning Mr. Sunshine." She smiles as she hugs Peeta. "How's my bestest Gay friend?"

"You know you can call me Peeta, Clove." He smiles back as he hugs her. "I'm doing well."

"Are you sure? Do I need to knife someone?"

"You do know you have an unhealthy obsession with knives right?" Peeta raises an eyebrow at his friend.

"Funny that's what Glimmer always says too." She smiles at Peeta. "It's only unhealthy if I actually use my collection on someone. Didn't we talk about this before?"

"Yes but you never listen, baby." Glimmer walks up behind Clove and steals a kiss. "Hey, bro what's up?" She says to Peeta.

"I'm good. I hope you two had a good summer."

"We did. We went clubbing without you but it wasn't as much fun." Clove states as Glimmer nods in agreement.

"Yeah you know."

The teacher comes in for class.

"Hello, and welcome to your final year of art." Effie Trinket announces dramatically. "This year you need to have two projects done before the first semester and they can be whatever type of art you like but they can't be the same. So, for example, you can do one painting on a canvas but you need to do a clay project or something other than another painting. Also, must represent something that means a lot to you. I don't care if you use a symbol or what but they must represent something or someone important to you."

Peeta smiles liking this project already.

"You may begin but they both must be done by the end of the semester because then there is one final project for the year after you finish these two."

Peeta starts by drawing out what he wants to do. He draws a picture of the Mockingjay and decides to see if black and blue are the best colors he can use. This represents his best friend Katniss. He just had a few drawings of what he liked before the bell rings. He smiles as he walks out of class and almost runs into Gale.

"Gale? What do you want?" Peeta asks. "Shouldn't you be walking Katniss to her class?"

"We need to talk." Gale states.

 ** _So this was originally supposed to be a single story but it will have to become a multi-chapter story. Next chapter, Gale and Peeta talk. Clove and Glimmer are going to talk to Katniss. Cato will show up here too as Clove's brother. Thank you for reading and please leave a comment. I hope you like it. RavensOracle1988 out! Later!_**  

 


	2. What a Web We Weave

**_Please enjoy the second chapter to What a Web We Weave!_ **

Gale says with a smile. “ Come on Bakerboy let’s talk in private. “

            Peeta says angrily, "Why should I? You've ignored me for about four months. You wouldn't talk to me online unless we were chatting 3-way with Kat. Even then you answered in about round about ways. Why should I give you the chance to talk? You don't deserve it. You all but abandoned me."

            Gale sighs. “You’re right, Peeta. I have no right to ask but I think we should talk about it. It’s been over three months.”

            “That is your fault. I wanted to talk but you kept brushing me off even after I went the Europe but if you want to talk fine. Let's talk. Let's talk about how we were both drunk when we slept together! Let's talk about how I still can't fucking hate you when you basically stopped talking to me like you use to. What about the fact that time away couldn’t even change how I felt about you?! That even though I love Kat to death, I was still somewhat jealous of her having you. Even away in Europe, I couldn’t stop loving you, you fucking bastard. “ Peeta tries blinking the tears away that form in his blue eyes.”

            “Peeta…why wo-“

            "No! You don’t get to fucking talk after breaking my heart like that. Find someone else to bother!” He cuts Gale off in anger. “I’m done ok? I’m done being in love with you. I’m gay and I’m proud but I don’t have to be continuously hurt by you. Fuck this and fuck you. We’re done.” Peeta turns away from Gale and practically runs away from him to go to class.

            Gale stands there with his mouth open. He did not expect Peeta to say he loves him. A few moments later Gale shakes his head then walks to class wondering how the fuck is he suppose to fix this.

            After Algebra II, Katniss walks out of class almost running into Gimmer and Clove.

           “Hi sorry,” Katniss says.” I didn’t mean to almost run you two over guys.”

            “Don’t worry about it hon,” Clover says.

            “Besides, we wanted to see what you have been up to.“ Glimmer states. “We noticed that Gale isn’t glued to your hip today.”

            “We broke up today, “Katiness says. “We’re still friends but he has feelings for Peeta even though he’s afraid to admit it. Strangely, I’m not all that upset by it. I figured he wasn’t the one anyway. I want them to be happy. They are my best friends.”

            “If Gale can even fix it. Peeta is pretty upset about this summer.” Glimmer states.

"That isn't why we are here, though," Cloves states. “My best friend, Cato is coming to join our school today. Would you show him around? He’ll be here at lunch.”

            “Sure, sounds like fun girl.” Katiness smiles.

            “Thank you. Thank you.” She hugs Katiness.

            Katiness jumps a little in surprise before they start to talk about other things as they walk down the hallway.            

Not too far away from where Katiness was Gale was leaning against the wall waiting to see Peeta again so they can talk about this again.

************Lunch*********

            “Excuse me, ma’am,” A blond hair blue eye tall boy says. “Are you Katiness?”

            “Yes,” She turns to him. “I am. You must be Cato.”

            “Yes, I am.” Cato smiles at her.

            Gale watches from afar and smiles at the way Katiness seems to be around the new kid, Cato.

            “I’m sorry,” Peeta says as he bumps Gale. “I didn-…Damn it. The gods must really hate me.”

            “Peeta," Gale says. "Please, let's talk. I know I screwed up but I want to be able about this. Between you and me.”

            Peeta stares at Gale for a bit.

"Please, Peeta,” Gale asks one last time.

"Fine, your house after school," Peeta says with a sigh. “I know your parents and younger siblings won’t be home for a while. I’ll meet you at the front of the school after my book club meeting. We’ll talk then.”

            Gale nods in agree. “After your book club then.” He watches Peeta as he goes to sit by Clove and Glimmer. Then he looks over at Katiness who is laughing with Cato. He smiles a bit, perhaps everything will be right with the world soon.

            _Here we are finally the next chapter. Please enjoy. The third chapter should be up soon. RavensOracle1988 out! Later!_                           

 


	3. After School Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, Cato. Welcome, Military school? What happens between Gale and Peeta? How does Gale react to Cato? How will this end? Katniss is kinda pissed again look out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's only the beginning.

After school, Gale waited for Peeta in front of the school. He checks his watch as Katniss walks over with Cato.

            “Hey Kat,” Gale says a little indifferent to her.

            “Hi,” Kat says a little awkwardly since they are no longer dating. “This is Cato. He’s new here.”

            “Hi,” Cato says with a smile. “I just transferred from the Capital. The all-boys school north of here. In District 2, The Military part of Panem.”

            “How is it there?” Gale asks. “My uncle went there and now he teaches there. He told me I should go there.”

            “I just talked my parents out of making me there again.” Cato laughs a little. “And now you want me to tell you about it?”

            Gale nods.

            “Well,” Cato says looking him over and seeing the Rebellion band. “Mr. Boyband shirts. You shouldn’t be wearing that if you want to do there. You wear a military uniform and most join the Peacekeepers after graduation for a few years at most.”

            “Ok,” Gale says running a hand through his hair. “Sounds interesting..”

            “You don’t really want to join do you?”

            “I don’t know maybe. Sounds like a good life.”

            “No, Gale,” Katniss says. “ Don’t do that.”

            “Yeah dude,” Cato agrees with her. “You really don’t want to do that. Join the Peacekeepers.”

            “ I haven’t decided yet.” Gale states as Peeta joins them.

            “Decided what?” Peeta asks.

            “He wants to join the peacekeepers.” Katniss states before Gale can say a word.

            “What?” Peeta asks in shock.

            “We’ll talk about it later Peeta.” Gale shakes his head at Katniss. “Thanks, Kat.”

            Kat glares at him while Cato grabs her arm gently to pull her away and he waves at Gale.

            “You’re going to join the peacemakers?” Peeta asks. “It is your choice don’t get me wrong but you don’t seem like that type.”

            “My uncle asked me to look into it. It’s nothing major or that big of a deal. I’m considering it. Nothing is decided yet.”

            “Ok,” Peeta nods before changing the subject. “Your house then, Gale?”

            Gale nods and leads him to his house. After about a 10 min walk they arrive at Gale’s house. Gale opens the door and lets Peeta into the house first.

            “Would you like a drink or something?” Gale asks Peeta as he takes off his black jacket that smells of baked goods.

            “No,” Peeta says hanging up his coat. “We’re here for one thing and one thing only. To talk nothing else.”

            “We’ve been friends for years and you’re willing to throw that away?” Gale asks in shock.

            “No, I need time Gale.” Peeta sighs and sits on the couch. “I’m not walking away but it hurt that you did that. I mean yes we slept together but this? This fighting, hating each other and avoiding each other had to end. “

            “I don’t hate you.”

            “Feels like it. You haven’t looked at me the same since it happened. “ Peeta plays with buttons on his sweater. “I spent days, weeks, maybe even months contemplating what I would say to you. I’m sorry if you think I took advantage of you or whatever or however you’ve been thinking of me….”

            “Stop, I don’t think badly of you at all, Peeta,” Gale says with a sigh.

“I was afraid to accept who I am. That people would hate me. People see me as someone who has risen above the rest. Who is supposed to be the perfect jock? So I stuck to dating Katniss because it was familiar and what people expected of me. Then I slept with you and I starting questioning everything about myself. Realizing perhaps I’m not the person I always thought I was or perhaps it's just something new about myself I was just discovering.”

            “So taking it out on me was a way to make yourself feel better? Shit. Gale really?” Peeta gets angry.

            “I was wrong!” Gale watches the anger slowly leave Peeta’s face. “ I was wrong to do that instead of talking to you. I like it ok? It scared me but I should have treated you better then I did. I’m sorry. I should have put time aside to talk to you this summer.”

            “Gale,” Peeta says softly.

            “I want to be with you but I don’t deserve it. I know that now. I was an idiot. I’m asking for forgiveness but not a chance. I fucked that up.”

            “You did.” Peeta agrees. “I want to say I forgive you but I can’t. I am going to give you a chance to earn it though if you want.”

            “Really?” Gale asks.

            “Yes,” Peeta says. “But I’m still upset and you have to earn it. Really earn it Ok? You can’t do the same shit and expect it to be ok.”

            Gale nods and hugs him.

            “Thank you, Peeta.”

            “You’re welcome,” Peeta says as he hugs him back. “I have to go though. Text me.” He smiles. “Later.”

            “Bye,” Gale says as his mother walks in.

            “You ok sweetheart?” She asks looking at him.

            “I’m better now Mom.” Gale smiles as he heads up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed reading this. Please comment. Raven's Oracle out Later! :)


End file.
